Alia
is the daughter and second child of the Grand Imperial Majesty Adonis and the older sister of Adel and Alain, as well as the younger sister of Argos. She was the one who watched over the Fukami siblings during their time in the Gamma World. She is able to transform into . Character History Early life Alia was evidently born in the world of the Gamma at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest, the secondborn child and only daughter of the Emperor Adonis and his wife. She was joined by two younger brothers, Adel and Alain; and an older brother, Argos; before their mother died. Ghost Alia found two humans, Makoto and Kanon Fukami, soon after the two were sucked into the Gamma World. She was shown bringing them to an unknown location, running into her brother Alain along the way. When Alain coldly ignored the humans, she told them not to mind him and to keep going. Alia subsequently assured the siblings that they didn't need to worry anymore and that they could live with her. She first appears in the present day alongside her younger brothers and her father, Adonis, as they are met by the Gamma magistrate, Edith, who had requested an audience with the royal family. Later, Alain confided with her his confusion with his father's advice to follow his heart. Alia stated that Adonis must have his reasons, before asking Alain about Makoto and Kanon, wondering if they could meet again. She seemed distraught when Alain dismissed the idea, saying that Makoto and Kanon could never return. Adel informs Alia that their father was assassinated by Alain. However, Alia’s disbelief that Alain would never do something on their father. In the same time, Makoto visits Alia for her kindness on raising him and Kanon. As her debt, Makoto offers Alia to visit the human world, the Earth. Despite Makoto's offer, Alia cannot leave her homeworld due to being needed, while also informing Makoto that Alain is being framed by Adel for assassinating Adonis. She noticed that her father was never being killed due the former was in his Gamma Eyecon body. Alia soon found her father being kept hidden, but Adel warned her to stay back, as he is now in his original human body and being held a prisoner in a barrier that could have her being hurt by Adel, learning that Adel is indeed lying to her and their people all along for his regime. Without any option, she must follows Adel's play until the time has come to get reinforcements like from Alain. But much worst, she is warned by her father of the Gammaizers’ current status of becoming self-aware in their first stages, as they can now easily manipulate someone whose wishes are too dangerous and too weak to control the Gammaizers, which explains Adel's sudden corruption ever since their mother and elder brother Argos died. With Adel becoming the Gammaizers' main subject to manipulate him as a puppet king for their attempt to use their wishes to become full sentient beings and destroy every lives into nothingness. Once Alain finally arrived on time with a reinforcement, Alia reveals to her younger brother that it was a set-up by their brother, Adel on making their homeworld into an imperfect world/dystopia, not a perfect world/utopia they tried to achieved. After she learns from Takeru that her father was killed at the hands of his own son, Adel, leaving Alain to become broken, Alia defends both Takeru and a broken Alain from Adel's army, asking Takeru to take care of Alain for her before he left, as Takeru already kept his promise to Makoto to begin with, and thanks her for her similar advice and promises. Wondering what was happening to Adel, Alia confronted Edith, asking what he was trying to do. Edith replied simply that he wanted to create a utopia. She later confronts Adel, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet as Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. But her power is no match for that of the Gammaizers and she is forced to cancel her transformation which causes her Gamma body to be destroyed leaving the shattered remains of her Eyecon to be absorbed by Gammaizer Magnetic Blade. After she awakens from her stasis tube, she is held captive by Adel. Alia witnessed Emperor Adel begin his transformation into the core of the Demia Project, advising her younger brother that he could still turn away from this only to be silenced by Adel who rendered her unconscious with his power. When Takeru, Alain and their friends return to Ganma World for their final confrontation against Adel and the Gammaizers, while saving the rest of the victims of Demia, Alia is saved and helps Takeru to show Adel a further truth that Adonis kept secret from his children, along with the Gammaizers' true motive when they become sentient in their early stage. This finally redeems Adel however, it is too late for the heroes to stop the Ganmaizers' secret plan of becoming full sentient beings. The Gammaizers possess Adel, which causes Takeru his no choice to kill him due to his unbreakable link with Demia and the Great Eye under his own last request to atone for his sins. Eventually, Adel is freed from his connection to Demia and Great Eye, and the Gammaizers’ control, now as a spirit. Alia and Alain keeps Adel's promises to make sure no one other than themselves repeats Adel's sins, as Adel's spirit departs to the afterlife. Unfortunately, Alia and her allies are too late to find out the Ganmaizers' other secret plan through copying their consciousnesses into a copied Deep Specter Eyecon of Makoto's clone even if their original template is destroyed, and manage to take over the Great Eye's body and fused into an abominable creature known as Great Eyezer. After the final battle against the Great Eyezer, Alia oversees the surviving people of the Gamma World returning to their mortal human bodies. Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Final Stage Crossover 12.png|Himiko - Alia Himiko (Alia).png|Alia as Ghost Ore Himiko Damashii Alia is possessed by Himiko in the stage show and assumes her Kamen Rider Ghost form. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Unlike her brothers, Alia does not have an inherent hatred of humanity. She showed genuine kindness to Makoto and Kanon, and remember them as fondly as they do her. Alain seems to have a better relationship with her than with Adel, as he went to her for advice on something their father said. This is further evident as she begged Adel to stop with his plans, much to it falling on his deaf ears. Family *Adonis - Father *Alicia - Mother *Argos - Elder brother, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost/Kamen Rider Extremer *Adel - Younger brother, Perfect Gammaizer *Alain - Youngest brother, Kamen Rider Necrom **Kanon Fukami - Sister-in-Law Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Alia possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with her hand, allowing her to travel from her own world to the human world and back. Forms Dark Necrom P's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. She also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of her body. The Persona changes with Dark Necrom P's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Standard= *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 94 kg *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 13.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.8 sec. Dark Necrom P Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom P Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom P is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom P's form glow and envelops her in a pink flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 39. }} }} - Ghost= is the downgraded version of Ghost's Himiko Damashii using Ghost's basic Transient suit. Accessed through the Himiko Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the '|フェイスマガタマ|Feisu Magatama}} faceplate. Alia is possessed by Himiko in the stage show and assumes this form. While assuming Ore Himiko Damashii, Ghost dons the and the Using Ore Himiko Damashii, Ghost gains magic-based powers. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} - Gamma Eyecon= As with all Gamma, Alia's natural basic form is the . Her Eyecon body was destroyed by the combined might of two Gammaizers. }} Equipment Devices *Proto Mega Ulorder - Transformation device *Ghost Driver - Secondary transformation device, used once in Ghost: Final Stage *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Alia is played by who previously portrayed Eren Komori/Bat Dopant in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. Reon would later play Alia's mother, Alicia, as well. As Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, her suit actor is . Notes *As Dark Necrom P, Alia is the first Ghost Rider to fight in her personal Damashii with her hood still up, as all of the others typically flip the hood off before entering battle. *The suits of the Dark Necroms are recycled Parka Ghost bodies bearing recolored Ore Ghosts and Persona Dominator with the Proto Mega Ulorder on the wrist and a basic belt buckle in place of a Ghost Driver on the waist. *The official TV Asahi site erroneously depicts the Dark Necrom P Parka Ghost as a recolored Necrom Damashii. *Alia is the only Dark Necrom to not be evil. *Alia is the only Dark Necrom to not have assumed a luminary Damashii. She shares this distinction with Kamen Rider Zero Specter from Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. *Alia has the shortest amount of screen time fighting as a female Kamen Rider. Appearances **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Allies Category:Relatives Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroines